I won't say it! I won't say I'm in love!
by SilverDarkwood
Summary: It's not possible! I can't be in love with him! read rate review, let me know what you think rated k for slight language I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG, BUT I OWN THE PLOT the plot is based on a true event I was apart of.


**A/N: A few things to clarify before you read on: Ok so, the _text with a line under it is Casey singing._ And the _regular italic text is Liv singing. _**

**Are we clear? Good. Oh yeah: I DONT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT THE PLOT IS MINE (if I did own the characters, Liv and Elliot would be together by now). The plot is real also...**

**666666666666666666666666**

"It's beautiful out tonight isn't it?" asked Elliot, as he, Casey, Fin, Munch and I sat at the river's edge."It's beautiful," I sighed, as I stared into the stars.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna hit the sack early. I'll see you both in the morning," he said, as he, Munch, and Fin headed back to camp.

"G'night," said Casey.

"G'night," I sighed as he left.

"I knew it," said Casey, as we threw rocks into the river.

"What?" I asked her.

"You've got it bad for him, don't you?" she said, smiling devilishly at me.

"I do not!!" I said loudly.

"Oh come on!! I saw the way you looked at him tonight," she said.

"Come on, Cas," I said,

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement _

_I guess I've already won that_

"He's with Kathy anyway. Besides, there's no way in hell he'd be interested in me. No way!!"

_No man is worth the aggravation _

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

"I've been there before. Remember Morgan?" I said hurling a rock into the river.

"Yeah, but that was a bad case of a long distance relationship. It's not the same with Elliot," said Casey.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you _

_Try to keep it hidden_

"Liv, there's no point in hiding it. Just come out and say it: you're in love with Elliot."

_Honey, I can see right through you _

_Girl, ya can't conceal it I know how ya feel and _

_Who you're thinking of_

"I know you, remember? You're easy to read, and I know you spend every waking moment thinking about Elliot. It's so obvious!!"

_No chance, no way _

_I won't say it, no, no_

"No way!! Why would I say that, knowing full well that it would ruin my friendship with him?!"

_You swoon, you sigh _

_why deny it, uh-oh_

"Why are you denying it?! We both know it's true. Hell, the people on mars know it's true!!"

_It's too cliche _

_I won't say I'm in love_

"It's just...it would be too good to be true."

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

"I thought I learned my lesson after what happened with Morgan, but apparently not."

_It feels so good when you start out_

"It felt so...nice being with him, you know what I mean? I just felt so comfortable with him. Like no one could hurt me, as long as I was with him."

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl _

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

"I don't understand!! My head is telling me to let it go, but my heart is telling me to keep going and tell him. I don't know what to do!!" I said, burying my face in my folded arms.

"Follow your heart and just tell him what you're feeling," said Casey.

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

"Damn it!! Why do you keep denying what you're feeling?! For the Gods sake, just TELL HIM!!" she basically shouted.

_Baby, I'm not buying _

_Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling_

"I saw you tonight. The way you smiled when you were around him. It's written all over your face."

_Face it like a grown-up _

_When ya gonna own up _

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

"When are you going to admit that you've got it bad?"

_No chance, no way _

_I won't say it, no, no_

"I'm telling you, no way!! I won't tell him."

_Give up, give in _

_Check the grin you're in love_

"Give it up girl. You're in love. There's absolutely no denying it."

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"This isnt happening!! I wont say it!!"

_You're doin flips read my lips _

_You're in love_

"Read my lips, darlin: YOU'RE-IN-LOVE."

_You're way off base I won't say it _

_Get off my case I won't say it_

"Just drop it!! I'm not going to tell him, and that's final."

_Girl, don't be proud _

_It's O.K. you're in love_

"It's not a crime you know. It's ok for you to be in love."

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"I know I won't say it out loud, but I know I'm in love with Elliot Stabler."


End file.
